Naruto Onihime VS Inspirational Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational Idea. Naruto's life isn't a happy one, with suicidal tendencies, he was about to end it all, until someone wanted to buy his life, meaning he has a year to live, and during that time the 2 people that bought him has to live with him, the problem is they're both Oni sisters, after his heart, literally. Up For Adoption.


**Inspirational Idea.**

 **I hope someone take this up, I've read the manga Onihime VS, and I thought it would be a good read if Naruto and Onihime VS. This maybe a one-shot or a twofer.**

 **If you want to know what Onihime VS is look it up on** **it's a good read that I hope everyone enjoys, the manga as well as this idea.**

Naruto Onihime VS

Inspirational Chapter

Back Of The Academy.

Naruto a 14 year old boy, was being bullied, his pants were on his ankles, while two girls named Ami and Ino were holding his arms in place, standing in front of him was his ex-crush, Sakura Haruno, with a superior smirk, "This should teach you to stop asking me for dates when I don't even like you."

Ino carried on, "Yeah, though you got to admit he is quite big isn't." It was true, Naruto was big for his age, but the way Ino said it made it out that no girl would like it, making his confidence fall even more.

A Few Hours Later.

In front of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha, three people were standing, and they were Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura, the "esteemed" council elders, Homura was the first to talk, "Hiruzen, surely Naruto would be better off being trained by Danzo to better protect the village and it's people." Koharu agreeing with the man, "Yes, I've seen how the kids treat him, he would be much better off with Danzo."

As much as Hiruzen wanted to refute them, the fact that Naruto has been bullied wasn't lost on him, though he didn't want Danzo training him, since he'd turn Naruto into a mindless robot, only following orders that Danzo gives out, he needed to think of a plan, "Give me until Monday, the classes finished hours ago, and its now the weekend, lets live it be for the time being until then, then you'll get your answer."

What nether the 4 realized, since it seems old age and sitting behind the desk has left them slightly open, was that Naruto was outside the listening to everything the 4 people were saying, of course before the four could even get off the chairs, old age is catching up with them, Naruto left, realizing he's being a burden even on his Jiji, he ran all the way up to the Hokage Monument, sitting on the stone head of the 4th Hokage, thinking about everything that's happened.

With a melancholy look on his face, "I'm troubling Jiji so much, them 4 old crones keep trying to push me towards that bandaged mummy, yet Jiji always tries to protect me, I have no family, the girls at school see me as annoying, and I'm causing trouble for Jiji, all I do... is cause trouble..."

After that Naruto stands, looking as though he's wanting to jump off the monument, thinking that it would just be better to end it here and now, that way he would no longer cause anyone trouble ever again.

That is until someone asks him, "You want to take your own life?" As though he was asking about the weather.

Turning his head towards the voice, Naruto see's a strange man. (Kinda hard to describe Middleman, so you'll have to ether read the manga or something.)

The man bowed slightly in greetings, "Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the Middleman."

Surprised that someone he has never seen before, which he would remember considering the clothes "the Middleman" was wearing, but how did this man know his name!?

With a smile, as though he wasn't seeing someone about to take their own life, "There's no need to be shocked. Are you planning to take your life right now?"

With a finger click pointing at Naruto, the Middleman carried on, "Since you've given up on your life, why don't you sale it to me?"

Giving Naruto a serious look, "For 10 million yen...!"

Now that surprised Naruto, with that much money he can give it to Jiji to help make the village better, maybe then those 4 assholes will ease up on Jiji.

The Middleman started explaining things to Naruto, "I am searching the world for a person like you to suit a certain purpose. Specifically, buying a year of life prospective suicide for 10 million yen." The wind blew a bit, so the Middleman pulled his hat down to keep it on his head.

Removing his hand, now that the wind has died down, "The terms are quite simple. I would have you postpone your death until a year from now. But, when the year is out, you must die in the manner I prescribe."

The next part really surprised Naruto, "Also, the people buying your life will live with you for a year. If you can agree to these conditions, the 10 million yen is yours."

Naruto started by yelling at the man, thinking he was crazy, why would Naruto sale his life, but then the Middleman started talking about Hiruzen, how the 4 other councilors would keep harping on about how the village should be run, but if Naruto gave his Jiji 10 million yen, it should help the old man get the 4 off his back long enough to kick the 4 out of office.

Seeing Naruto's expression, the Middleman showed Naruto a small vial with dark liquid inside, with a paper seal on the top, "This is called the "Banrikou". It is proof of the contract... Please drink it."

Naruto was feeling desperate, this thing would help his Jiji, but he would only have a year to live, thinking over everything he nearly missed what the Middleman said, " _That's all it takes._ "

Focusing back on the Middleman, "That's all it takes to ensure your willing death as well as... Ten Million Yen."

The Middleman then asked Naruto the all important question, "So what will you do, Naruto Uzumaki?"

The Next Day

Naruto's Apartment.

Naruto woke up, he felt absolutely tired, with an arm over his eyes, Naruto says to himself, "Man last night was weird, that's the last time I have stale Ramen, even if it's food of the gods, all it leads to is a scary dream..." Moving his arm from his eyes, he see's 2 people sitting above him, looking down on him. (I'm not good at describing what people look like.)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (I know it says KYA in the manga, but Naruto is 14, meaning his voice has broke.)

With a yell, Naruto cleared from his bed, all the way to his kitchen door.

Then started the questions, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? HOW DID YOU GET IN!?"

The 2 women looked at each other, then the silver haired woman began, "That bastard Middleman left out the introductions again."

Hearing that name, Naruto's eyes widen in apprehension, "Well, whatever. As a favor to you, I'll introduce us."

Both women's hair covered their eyes, "Starting now, you'll become our precious food."

The woman continued with the introductions, "We are the sisters of the Oni Clan. I am the elder sister, **"White Princess" Kanna.** "

Then she moved towards the other person, "And this is my sister, **"Black Princess" Rena.** "

Now Naruto realized that last night wasn't a dream, he really did sale his body, to these two people, these two people who are gonna live with him fora whole year, so this means that in a years time, he will...

Realizing some thing important, "If that's the case, then please tell me. After a year, what will..." Right now he was scared for the answer, "Become of me?"

Both sisters look towards each other, as if to say that they may as well tell him.

Kanna simply replied, "You will be eaten." Making Naruto shock in fear and asking, "WHAT...!?"

But Kanna just continued, "To be more accurate, your heart will be eaten."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, Naruto becomes the Banrikou heart, and in a years time, one of these two beautiful oni women will eat his heart, literally. How's that for deep.**

 **I hope someone takes this story up, because I have no idea how to work Kurama into the mix. Hopefully someone will figure it out.**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Onihime VS.**


End file.
